Tsubasa: Retrograde Chronicles
by rani-sama
Summary: A new story will finally begin for Syaoran and his gang after two years of constant traveling between worlds. A new traveling mate joins the team as she is the key to finishing the new story. A miko who is able to use the Clow Cards. Full Summary inside.
1. Prelude

**Tsubasa: Retrograde Chronicles**

**Summary**: Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona continues to travel the worlds without stopping for too long just as how it should be. Two years have passed since the day all four of them left Clow Country, leaving behind Sakura. Just when the two slow years had passed, their time for a new journey soon begins when they entered a world filled only with the ocean's water. Soon, they find themselves entangled with Clow Reed's legacy, the Clow Cards and then a priestess who are able to summon them. Slowly, they find clues to another new danger and villain after the powers of Clow Reed –and soon are on a journey to save the worlds again! What obstacles wait for them as they are joined with this new and mysterious traveling member? This is the continue story of Syaoran and his gang. Will this be a happy ending or another journey that is neither happy or sad?

**Prelude**

In his usual cloak, goggles, tunic, brown pants, and boots, Syaoran stood at the edge of a mountain cliff. There were no sounds that surrounded him other than the sound of the petals of flowers landing on the rocks. His golden brown eyes could easily see the small houses of a town right at the edge of the mountain base. People looked like ants from where he stood. He looked up at the sky that was clear blue with some dark blue shadows in the sky that seemed to move like the ripples in water. He stared at the sky as if he had seen the scene before.

"_Ah. Syaoran-kun?_" A soft female voice said.

His eyes snapped behind him instantly.

"_Or… should I say, Tsubasa-kun?_"

The dark brown haired guy had not heard anyone coming from behind. Then again, the only sounds he heard were only the petals falling in midair and then landing. Then soon, the sounds of four bells hitting each other caught his ears. His eyes immediately landed on a young woman, dressed in a long red kimono. The kimono loosely hung on her bare shoulders, an obi was the only thing that kept her heavy kimono up. In her hands left hand she carried a scale that lightly waved back and forth from side to side. Her long, untied violet hair reach passed her lower back, the front part of her hair grew up right at her hips, and her short bangs were cut right above her dark red eyes. In her hair, on both sides of her head, was two bells each tied to a ribbon headband that formed a bow at the top center of her head. Her long violet hair reached down to her thighs. However, her kimono dress were dragging behind her a couple of feet.

Syaoran looked into her dark eyes that seemed to have stared straight at him with bliss. "_And you are?_"

She seemed to have ignored his question. She chuckled and smiled brightly at the 18-year-old boy. "_I see you are finally coming._"

"_What?_"

She giggled this time. "_I am waiting._" She looked up at the sky. "_This blue sky… is utterly endless._" She then turned back to Syaoran with a small sad smile. "_Are you ready, Syaoran-kun? It comes again. Time with hindrance. Your journey is only now longer than ever._"

"_Time with… what? What are you talking—?_"

The taller young woman had turned around, walking straight ahead at a large arch that lead to stairs curved in from the mountain. She had walked so sorrowfully that Syaoran simply watched the lady go, still with questions in his head. The environment around him soon turned black, leaving only one Sakura tree with its falling pink petals and the figure of the lady in the red kimono walking up the steps of the long stairway to the top to the mountain.

_With haste, Tsubasa-kun. Come to me. We've been waiting for so long for your arrival as well as your three other traveling companions. This is where another trial will run for not only you, but also everyone around you._

* * *

A/N: Chapter one coming soon! =) So please stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa: Retrograde Chronicles**

**Chapter 1**

Syaoran closed his eyes to the scene of just the young woman in the long red kimono and the one sakura tree closest to him. He last remembered her gentle smile and the color red that faded last in the darkness. The four bells tied a red string in her long hair as a headband continues to ring in his ears even now.

Just as he had reopened his eyes, he was in the tunnel flashing bright colors into his pupils, flying in midair. He remembered now. Fai, Kurognane and himself were traveling to the next world already. Leaving behind new friends with a happy ending. The blond haired magician looked over at the younger boy, curious and worried at the sudden loud gasp Syaoran let out.

"Something wrong, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked straight ahead of them with a blank look on his face. He did not know what to say to Fai. "I don't know." He finally said after a long pause.

The black clothed ninja sighed. "Don't be dazing off in the middle of the dimension traveling, kid."

Syaoran smile, chuckling, "Sorry." He looked at Kurogane with an apologetic look. His face looked blank again right when he stared ahead of them. "I think I just had a dream."

Fai raised an eyebrow, "Did you not get enough sleep this morning before we left, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran nodded, "I did… but for some reason…"

Kurogane now looked at him, "What's the matter?"

"I had a dream about a lady I have never seen before. But yet… she seemed so familiar." Syaoran did not know how to describe it. "And she knew my name. My _real_ name."

Fai rubbed his chin, thinking to himself now. Kurogane though sighed, "Forget it. If you don't know what's going on, don't even try to figure out. You'll just be stressed out. It was probably nothing anyways."

Fai smiled secretly and laughed, "Kuro-tan is right! Let's not worry about it now Syaoran-kun. We are reaching to our goal right now."

Syaoran looked at the both of them and smiled, nodding. And right then a bright white light engulfed them for a moment before disappearing. Syaoran could feel himself being spit out by the magic seal created by Mokona. But when he realized he was not standing on land but in the air, he began to fall towards a huge area of what consisted of only water. Mokona landed on his shoulders with a crooked smile and watched blue ocean sea below them come towards their face instantly.

All four submerged into the ocean with a loud splash. A minute later all of them finally surfaced. Kurogane looked the angriest at the situation. He glared straight at the white Mokona who was sitting on top of Syaoran's head now. Kurogane waved his arm at angrily at Mokona, "_Why_, you white manjuu! Why could you not take us to where there was land?" He demanded.

Mokona looked confused and looked at Syaoran and Fai. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun, Fai! I thought that I did. I'm pretty sure that I did. But for some reason we landed in the ocean instead!"

Fai chuckled as Kurogane grumbled in the background. "It's okay Mokona."

Syaoran nodded at Mokona who cuddled his cheeks happily. Syaoran chuckled as he looked around for any sign of land. "I don't see any sign of land."

Kurogane growled and pointed to the sky where they had fallen from, "I didn't see any sign of land from _all the way_ up there! Of course there would be no land in sight from down here!"

Syaoran looked worryingly at Kurogane. "Are you sure?"

Fai chuckled, "I scanned at the landscape too. _Nothing_."

Syaoran now looked concerned. "Wait, then that means…"

Fai laughed now, "We're stuck here."

Kurogane began to yell at Fai for being too carefree as Syaoran turned to Mokona, "Mokona, what happened?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sure there was land but it didn't happen." Mokona now began to think intently. "Umm. Hmm. There _was_ an energy interruption in my magical seal for one second. I don't know if that had anything to do with the location change though Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran nodded with a small smile, "Thanks Mokona. It's okay."

Mokona nodded back at him and jumped off of his head and unto Fai's shoulder. "What should we do now?"

Kurogane crossed his arms, "I say we leave."

Fai chuckled nervously. "Well we just got here. We should at least let Mokona rest. And the jewel on Mokona's ear has not shined yet..."

Syaoran nodded. "I agree."

Mokona shook his head. "No. It's okay. I'll just take us to another dimension since there isn't land close to us. I don't want anyone to catch a cold."

"Are you sure?" Syaoran looked at the white creature.

Mokona smiled brightly, pounding on his chest, "Mokona can do it, Syaoran!" Mokona began to float into the air with wide white wings already flapped out. But before he could summon his magic seal, the blue sky instantly turned gray.

"What in the world…?" Kurogane looked up, confused with the other two males looking up at the dark gray sky.

Quickly, the breeze instantaneously turned into winds that could easily match a typhoon's wind speed. Rain began to pour down heavily. Thunder began to crackle angrily under them and lightning that struck far in the horizon came right under them.

Syaoran's eyes widen as he heard a loud thunderclap. He jumped up from the water and jumped towards Mokona who was about to send them to another dimension. The sky flashed and instantly lightning struck right where Mokona was hovering over. Good thing Syaoran had grabbed Mokona in time and dodged the lightning. Both Fai and Kurogane were able to leap out of the water long enough for the powerful electricity not to strike them. Though the lightning had electrocuted the fish under them. Many dead fish floated to the surface right as the four fell into the water, submerging under it.

Right before they were able to surface to breathe in air, a powerful force began to pull them downwards and then in a spiral. Syaoran opened his eyes underwater and stared in fear. It was certainly a whirlpool that had formed out of nowhere! And it was sucking them deeper in the ocean's depth without mercy.

Syaoran looked at his other two friends who had their eyes closed tightly and grabbing their throats. Everyone was struggling for air. His eyes closed slightly as he too fought for air. He watched helplessly as Fai and Kurogane both lost coconsciousness. Syaoran felt his body losing consciousness as well. He held on tightly to Mokona has possible. But his grip loosened as the whirlpool dragged the four of them way under the sea.

"_Tsubasa-kun_!"

Syaoran's eyes snapped open as he had gasped for air deeply. Awoken by a familiar voice. He found himself staring not at the water's depth but at a ceiling formed out of rock. Syaoran shot straight up as he realized he was lying on a hard bed with a piece of blanket over him. He was dressed in new dry clothes. Syaoran's eyes stared straight ahead of him, through the window. His eyes instantly met the scene of a field of Sakura trees. His room was curved from completely rock. Even his bed was made from stone. The room was a cool temperature and the breeze was blowing constantly. Syaoran looked to his left. A window with no glass or any kind of covering. It was more of a hole than a window. He could easily see the scenery of the beach and the blue ocean. And then a bunch of buildings made out of wood. A small town near the beach.

Syaoran took another deep breath, glad to be alive. His eyes began to water, as if they had been dried for days. He looked to his right, a table made out of rock, and his clothes that seemed dried was folded neatly on top of it. Syaoran stood up and walked around the room. He walked towards the window hole to look at the field of Sakura trees. The exact same one in the same formation… like the ones in his dreams.

Syaoran finally recognized the voice that had awoke him from his unconsciousness. It was the lady from his short dream when he was traveling in the tunnel. Syaoran turned around when he heard soft footsteps walking into the room. He met the gentle dark red eyes of the lady he met in his dreams. He had narrowed his eyes at her. "_So_… it's you."

She giggled childishly as she set down a tray with a teapot and cups in it. Out the sprout of the teapot was steam from really warm water. "It seems that Syaoran-kun and your traveling friends ran into some trouble at sea."

Syaoran gasped when she had mentioned his friends. "Where's Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and Mokona?"

The young woman looked up at him, smiling softly that calmed him down instantly, "Fine. They're all fine. They are in their own rooms, still sleeping –last time I checked on them anyways."

Syaoran nodded slowly, smiling in relief, "That's good."

She sat down on the rock stool and pulled out a small teacup for Syaoran and then one for sherself. "Would you like some warm tea?"

Syaoran looked at her for one moment suspiciously. She tilted her head at him. Syaoran wasn't too sure if she was the enemy or not since this was happening all too fast. Then he nodded, "Yes, please." He walked towards the other rock stool and sat down across from her.

The young woman poured both wooden cups with a dark colored liquid coming out of the sprout. "My name is Akahime." She finally introduced herself. Syaoran looked at her, baffled, sitting in the stool with a strange look on his face. Akahime giggled, "What? Strange name?"

"Uh –no. No, that's not it." Syaoran said, blushing.

Akahime nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "I know I owe you a lot of explaining, Tsubasa-kun…" Akahime watched Syaoran gulp down his tea and she poured him some more. "But I need your help, along with your friends' of course."

Syaoran smiled softly. "Yes. So you stated in my dreams." He gulped down his second cup of tea. "How may I be of service for you, Akahime-san?"

Suddenly a female child popped in between them. She had an angry look on her face, staring straight at Syaoran. "THAT'S Akahime-sama to you!" Her teal hair tied into pigtails with a headband that put her long bangs in place beside her brown eyes.

Akahime stood up and softly grabbed the child in her arms, lifting up in the air with ease, "_Oy_. Nakame-chan, what are you doing here? I'm having a conversation with the nice gentleman." Akahime put Nakame down on the ground.

But the child had ignored her. Syaoran smiled tenderly at the child, "My apologies." He bowed his head.

Nakame crossed her arms with a pout, "Remember her name! _Akahime-sama_! She is the only living Priestess that has been able to protect us so far with the power of _Remi_s!"

Syaoran looked up at Akahime with a curious face. But the priestess did not take notice of Syaoran's expression as she was trying to get Nakame to leave the room. Nakame grumbled a couple of things to Syaoran before turning to Akahime with a childish smile, "Akahime-sama, the blonde is awake now."

"Fai-san!" Syaoran stood up from his seat with a worried look on his face.

Akahime looked back at Syaoran with a sympathetic smile. She grabbed Nakame's hand and gestured with her head at Syaoran, "Nakame-chan. Can you please show Syaoran-kun to Fai-san's room? I'm sure he would want to visit his friends first." Nakame crossed her arms, looking at Syaoran with an angry look and then back at Akahime with a pout. Nakame did not say anything and left the room without a word. Akahime nodded to Syaoran, "Nakame will be taking you to Fai-san's resting room now. We can talk anytime."

Syaoran was going to protest since she did come all the way to his room. But Akahime already turned around and walked out of the room, dragging her long kimono behind her to another part of the dark hallways. Syaoran looked out the doorway and to his right, where he barely saw the short figure of the girl who seemed to have already disliked him. Syaoran quickly followed the child through the maze like hallways. His mind soon began to wonder. About the young woman named _Akahime_.

'_Why does she call our names as if she is quite familiar with us?'_ He began to think now. That was what bothered him the most about this 'Akahime'. _'Then again… she knew my true name. Would it be weird if she knew Fai-san's name as well. And Kurogane and Mokona?'_ Syaoran did not understand. Perhaps it would have been best if he had stayed and talked to the violet haired female. But he was concerned about his friends too. He can get his answer any time from Akahime. She looked willing to answer anything he wanted to know anyways.

Syaoran bumped into Nakame due to the fact he was in deep thought. Right when he had bumped into her had snapped him back to reality. Nakame stomped her feet and pointed at Syaoran rudely, "HEY! Watch where you're going!"

Syaoran bowed his head a couple of times to the child, "I'm very sorry."

Nakame crossed her arms again, "This is the blonde's room." She gestured at the door that had no handle. "The black haired guy and white animal is also in there right now." Without saying anything else, Nakame touched the door and a bright green light of a magic symbol formed.

A second later, the door disappeared. Syaoran saw Kurogane chasing after Mokona enthusiastically while Fai-san was sitting on the bed smiling brightly at the duo. Syaoran began to laugh at the scene. It seemed like another typical day for the four of them.

Mokona first noticed Syaoran and flew to the brown haired guy happily. "SYAORANNN!" The white manjuu landed on his shoulders, hugging his cheeks. "You're awake!"

Syaoran nodded, "_Hai_." He looked at Kurogane who was leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face while Fai smiled softly at him. "I'm glad to see you all okay."

Fai chuckled, "Same here."

Kurogane nodded.

Syaoran turned around to thank Nakame for bringing him to his friends. But she was already gone. Mokona looked at Syaoran with a confused face, "What's wrong, Syaoran?"

The brown haired guy shook his head, "Nothing." _'I can always thank her later._'

Fai looked out of his window, a similar view to Syaoran's view in his room. "So, any idea where we might be."

Kurogane shrugged. "Don't know. We should have died at the bottom of the sea."

Mokona jumped off of Syaoran's shoulders and on the round table in the middle of the room. Mokona laughed childishly, "I remember!"

The three males looked at Mokona with interest. Syaoran walked up to Mokona, sitting down on the rock stool. "What do you mean?"

"I remember how we got here before I went unconscious!" Mokona paused and took a deep breath to tell the story, "While we were swirling in the whirlpool and I was about to lose consciousness…. Out of nowhere, it felt like there was a drain somewhere in the water that pulled all four of us out of that whirlpool. And while in the middle of whirlpool and before we had hit the bottom of the sea, we passed through a magic barrier! A lot of water that passed through with us had crushed some of the homes of the town here because we fell from the sky. But we all were safe! And right when I saw this **princess** who took me in her arms, I fainted because she was _so_ heavenly!" Mokona began to dance around happily. "We have to thank the princess for helping us. I think it was she who helped. I could sense something really familiar about her powers."

"Princ-princess?" Fai asked, confused. "This certainly does not look like a place where a Princess would be staying."

"I agree with him for once." Kurogane said.

Syaoran tilted his head, "I think Mokona is talking about Akahime-sama… a priestess here."

Mokona excitedly jumped on Syaoran's shoulders, "Really, Syaoran? You already met with her!"

Syaoran nodded, "More like she visited me." _'It was as if she knew I was going to wake up. She brought tea and cups enough for the both of us.'_ Syaoran turned to Fai and Kurogane, "There's something Akahime-sama wanted to ask of us to help her with."

Fai and Kurogane now looked really interested. Kurogane stood up straight with a smile of anticipation. "I hope it involves fighting someone strong."

Fai laughed at the ninja, receiving a glare from him. "I have a feeling it might be the opposite, Kuropo."

Kurogane heavily glared at Fai before turning to Syaoran, "What do you think it could possibly be?"

Syaoran looked away from his companions. He tried to think what it could possibly be, but he could not. Syaoran shook his head, "I have no idea."

Fai smiled brightly, "Well, we can always find out later if we ask this priestess."

Mokona petted on Syaoran's cheeks. "I agree with Fai!" He pounded on his chest. His eyes lit up as if he thought up another subject to talk about. He fully turned to the three males, jumping around the room, "Fai! Kurogane! Syaoran! Let's go to the town!"

Fai smiled, "Sounds like a good idea."

Kurogane began to stretch, "Not such a bad idea Manjuu. I've been getting stiff since I woke up. Makes me wonder how many days we have been sleeping." He angrily thought to himself being passed out for more than one day.

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah. Maybe we can go help the villagers out. If what Mokona said was true, then we certainly must have destroyed some of the residents' homes here."

"I agree." Fai said, looking out the window and at the town, "We have to thank them in some way for saving us." He smiled at the scene of the town before turning to his friends again. "But… how do we get out of here and down there?"

Fai had asked a good question, making all four of them stand in silence for a good couple of minutes thinking about a way out and to go to town. They did see any maids or servants running around and the hallways were a little dark, and very similar to a maze. It was hard to tell where they were.

Mokona who looked like he was thinking the hardest jumped into the air with a big bright smile. "I GOT IT!" All three boys looked up at the manjuu with a smile, ready to listen to his answer. "We can…"


End file.
